


Smith Is Oblivious

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: This is kinda present day Hatfilms. I also tried to space everything out so it would be easier to read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda present day Hatfilms. I also tried to space everything out so it would be easier to read.

Smith woke up on his sofa, his head was pounding. "Must've had too many to drink last night" Smith thought. He peered over the back of the couch and saw a couple of beer bottles sitting on his kitchen table, at least four of them. Smith laid back down and tried to give his hungover mind a refresher of what happened last night.  

He remembered asking over his two best mates Ross and Trott, but only Trott showed up and we drank. Trott left quite early in the night having a few beers in his system, he called Katie and asked her if she could come pick him up. She came and picked up Trott leaving Smith alone. Smith was sad that Trott left so quick, but Trott had work in the morning so it was probably for the best. 

Smith had continued to drink even when Trott was gone. He hadn't meant to drink so much, but what's done is done. Smith swung his legs over the edge of the couch and tried to stand up. His head started spinning as he tried to keep his balance. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, which only made his head feel worse. He walked slowly down the hall trying not to fall.

He walked into his bathroom and switched on the light. He squinted at the light and walked over to his medicine cabinet to find some aspirin. He grabbed the cabinet door handle and opened it and there it was some aspirin. He greedily snatched it out of the cabinet hoping it would help his head. He closed the cabinet and turned off the light and went to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he grabbed a glass from his cupboard and got some water. He put the aspirin in his mouth and drank the water until it was all gone. "Should probably check my phone it's probably dead though" Smith thought. He set his glass on the kitchen table and walked into the lounge. He searched the sofa for his phone and found it in between two cushions. He sat down on the sofa and looked at his phone.

Smith checked the time, it's 9:30 AM. There was two text messages from Ross.

8:43 PM Ross: Sorry I couldn't come over last night was busy editing.

9:29 PM Ross: Hope your not mad.

Smith wasn't mad but he was in another way. "Why didn't Ross ask for help I totally would have helped" Smith thought as he unlocked his phone. He started tapping away at his phone messaging Ross.

9:31 AM Smith: I'm only mad if you don't take a break once in awhile.

Smith wasn't expecting an immediate response as he knew all to well Ross had stayed up editing all night. " Ross probably stayed up later than me" Smith thought to himself. He put his phone in his back pocket. He stood up from his sofa and was glad the aspirin had helped his hangover. He decided he would get a shower and then eat something then see what Ross and Trott want to do for their recording session today. Smith walked down the hall and went to his bedroom.

He opened the door and turned on the light. He walked over to his dresser and fished out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Once he got his clothes all together he turned off the light and headed to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and flicked the light on. He placed his clothes down on the bathroom sink and turned the shower on. He got his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the sink.

He continued to get undressed and stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water run over his tense body. He began washing his body making sure to scrub hard in every nook and cranny.Once he was done he turned off the water and grabbed his towel that was hanging up on the other side of the shower door. He dried himself off and began to get dressed. He pulled his pants on his legs and BZZT!!!

Smith jumped at the sound of his phone buzzing and realized how quite it is in his home. He buttoned his pants and zipped up is fly. Smith  looked at his phone and it was a message from Ross.

9:58 AM Ross: Had to get it done didn't have any videos edited.

9:58 AM Smith: Yeah but you could've asked me for help. I feel like a dick now bc me and Trott hung out last night and you were working.

9:59 AM Smith: You should've asked for help.

9:59 AM Ross: It's fine I got it covered its already done anyway.

9:59 AM Smith: Are we gonna record something today?

9:59 AM Ross: We have plenty of videos just got to edit them but I already edited half of them.

10:00 AM Smith: Oh then we have a day off?

10:00 AM Ross: Ha yeah maybe I'm gonna ask Trott if he's okay with it.

10:00 AM Smith: Alright text me back when you get an answer.

Smith was happy that he might be able to hangout with  his two best buds. " Hopefully their as hungry as I am" Smith thought as his stomach growled loudly. He put his phone in his back pocket. Smith put on his t-shirt  and left the bathroom. He walked to his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He couldn't wait to sleep on it tonight instead of his sofa.

 BZZT! Smith lifted up his butt so he could get to his phone in his back pocket. He looked at it and of course as expected it was another text from Ross.

10:03 AM Ross:Okay Trott said it's fine and wants to hang out, meet us at the coffee shop. Be there in five.

10:04 AM Smith: alright on my way.

 The coffee shop was really close to Smith so he decided to just walk. He got out of his bed and slipped his shoes on and left his home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and maybe a little bit of angst. Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this but here it is.

Ross quickly styles his hair and slips his shoes on. He grabs his phone and heads off to meet up with Smith and Trott. He rushes down the stairs towards the car park. He rushes to his car and unlocks the door. Ross gets in the car, cranks it up and his radio starts blaring. He reaches for the volume knob and turns it down, but keeps it on so he can have something other than his thoughts to listen to. He sets his phone down in its own little holder.

Ross drives down the familiar street towards the cafe' that he and his friends always visit. He wonders how many times they've been there, they've probably spent more money there than on all their computer equipment alone. Ross stops at the red light and sees a familiar figure with a burgundy shirt walk across the street. He studies the figure more as he realizes it's Smith. "Why is Smith walking to the cafe' "Ross thought to himself. Ross rolled down his window and shouted out his friends name.

" SMIIIITH!!!!" Ross yelled. Smith spins around quickly surprised to see Ross sitting at the red light. Ross waves at him to come over and Smith does so walking back across the street as quickly as he could before the light changed. Smith reaches Ross's car and practically jumps in. "Hello mate." Smith said cheerfully as he buckled up. "Didn't think I'd see you walking to the coffee shop" Ross said quickly wanting his questions to be answered. " Yeah well I'm not as lazy as you think I am" Smith said defensively. The light turned green and Ross drove forward. Ross peeked over at his friend and saw him texting away on his phone. 

  Ross watched as Smith scratched his head messing up his auburn curls in the process. Ross smiled a little and turned his attention back to the road. They arrived at the coffee shop and saw Trott walk into the shop as they pulled into the car park. Ross parked the car and turned the key to shut off the engine. Ross grabbed his phone out of its holder and got out the car. Smith jumped out the car and shut the door. Ross shut the door and glanced at his friend as they both started to walk towards the cafe'. "Thanks for the ride by the way" Smith said as he held the door open for Ross. 

 Ross blushes as he walked through the opened door. "It's just a friendly gesture stop being weird" Ross thought to himself. " No problem, I should've just let you walk" Ross said jokingly as he went to their normal booth while they waited on Trott. "And why didn't you" Smith said teasingly. " Because I'm too nice " Ross admitted. Smith always tells Ross that he's way too nice, and it's true. " Yeah only to you" Ross thinks. Smith sat down and began texting on his phone again. Ross watched him closely as Smith propped his legs on the open space beside him. Ross turned his head to see Trott walking towards them with three cups of coffee and three bagels. Trott set the coffee and bagels down on the table and slid the right cups to their owners, but leaving the bagels in the middle of the table. 

 Ross scooted over so that Trott could sit down. "Thanks" Trott said as he sat down. "Why hello there Crisp Trott" Smith said playfully. "Hello Smiffy" Trott said in a exaggerating tone. "Sorry haven't had my daily caffeine boost" Trott apologized. " Your not the only one" Ross said grabbing his cup of coffee. They all sat in silence as they drank their coffee and ate the bagels until they were done. "Alright are we all awake yet? " Trott asked. " Yep at least until the caffeine is out of my system" Smith said. " Yeah I'm awake" Ross said. " Okay good because I've got something planned for today" Trott said. "And what has little Trottimus decided? " Ross asked raising a brow. Smith looked at Trott with a confused look. " We are gonna have a party" Trott said with a big grin on his face. " Jeez mate don't scare me like that I thought you were gonna have us go shopping or something" Smith said.

 Ross looked at Trott and said " And what are we celebrating? " "You don't have to celebrate to have a party" Trott said. " Okay well where is this party gonna be then" Ross asked. "It's gonna be at my place since it's bigger than yours and Smiths." Trott said as if stating the obvious. " I'm fine with that so what we gotta do?" Smith asked. " We just gotta get some drinks and food and then invite over some people." Trott said. " What are we gonna do when Smith gets pissed." Ross joked. "Shut up, I didn't even mean to drink that much okay." Smith giggled. 

"Okay so you and Ross go get the food and drinks and I'll go to the office and invite everyone. Sounds like a plan?" Trott asked. "Yeah that's fine with me" Ross blurted out. "Yeah come on let's get this over with" Smith said.

They left the cafe' and headed towards the nearest supermarket. Ross and Smith were in the supermarket trying to think of any kind of food you'd have at a party. They got what they needed and headed for the drinks section. They got beer and some vodka hoping that people would like those drinks, they purchased everything and left. Ross drove to Trotts' place so that him and Smith could set everything up. They arrived at Trotts' place. 

 Ross and Smith carried all they could to the door. Ross kicked the door trying to imitate a knocking sound. It worked and Katie opened the door letting Ross and Smith in. They walked into the kitchen and set all the stuff down. Ross guessed that Trott was still at the office, probably hanging out with everybody before he comes back. "Wow you guys think that's enough" Katie asked surprised. "I hope so because I'm not going shopping again "Smith said. "Yeah the store was packed, felt like we were in there for ages" Ross said. Smith was putting the drinks in the fridge while Ross was setting up all the food, with the help of Katie Ross finishes quicker than expected. Smith finishes putting up the drinks and heads to the lounge. Ross looks around to see if anythings changed since he hasn't been over in awhile.

  Ross didn't notice anything new and he decided that he would go sit on the sofa while he waited for Trott. He walked into  the lounge and saw Smith sitting on the sofa watching TV. Ross walked over to the sofa and sat down beside his friend. "Man I'm tired already and we haven't even gotten the party started yet" Smith yawned as he stretched. "Yeah me too" Ross said. "Can I lay on you, like your a pillow? "Smith asked all of a sudden. Ross froze but nodded his head as Smith laid his head on Ross's leg. "Comfortable?" Ross asked. " No, your not the ideal pillow mate." Smith said raising his head and laying it on Ross's shoulder. 

 Ross relaxed as Smith got comfortable. Ross looked over and Smith had his eyes closed. Ross watched Smith sleep before he leaned his head on Smith's. He smelled Smith's shampoo, the sweet scent rising up his nose made him feel safe. All Ross wanted to do was cuddle up next to Smith and hug him until he got tired of it. Ross's eyelids were beginning to feel heavy and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the party has started and mistakes have been made.......sort of. Doing Ross's and Smith's POV is gonna be ball ache.

 Ross and Smith both jolt awake as they hear Trott clapping loudly in front of them. "Wake up sunshine we got a party to host" Trott said in a loud tone. Ross glanced at Smith hoping he wouldn't question why he had fallen asleep on top of his friends head.He moved over to put some space in between them.  "Jeez you guys save it for later, when the party gets started" Trott said. "Fuck off I needed a nap or else I would have been grouchy for the rest of the day" Smith said sleepily. Ross quickly got up from the sofa and went to use the bathroom.

 "You alright mate?" Trott said quickly before Ross left. "No I gotta take a piss" Ross said quickly as he walked towards the bathroom. Trott looked at Smith and Smith just shrugged his shoulders and stretched. " How come you don't have any fucking pillows on your sofa?" Smith asked rubbing the back of his sore neck. "I don't know, we don't exactly use our sofa that much"Trott said with a shrug. "I'll buy you some pillows mate" Smith said with a giggle. "Why so you can sleep better on my sofa?" Trott said with a grin. 

 " Yep that's exactly why" Smith said matter of factly. "Alright so I invited over Lewis, Hannah, Kim, Duncan, Tom, Sjin, and Turps. Sound good?" Trott asked as he walked over to the sofa. "Yeah that's fine with me, I really don't care who comes" Smith said as he got up from the couch. "Yeah well then it wouldn't be fun if someone showed up that you didn't like" Trott said. "As long as its people from the office then I'm fine, I don't know about any of your other friends" Smith said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink" Smith said as left the lounge. 

 He walked into the kitchen and found a glass to put some water in. He found a cup and went towards the sink. He turned on the faucet and filled his cup all the way. He turned the faucet off and began to drink. He put his glass in the sink once he finished. As he placed it down in the sink he jumped as he heard a voice from behind him. "Sleep well?"Ross asked. Smith turned around to the dark haired man, he was standing near the kitchen table. "Yeah and no, my neck feels like shit but I do feel better after a nap." Smith said as he walked over to the kitchen table to join Ross. " It feels like you dislocated my shoulder with your heavy head" Ross said jokingly.

 Smith laughed and said "Yeah well at least you got a nap in too" Smith said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I kinda feel like shit from that nap." Ross said avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine at least we can go bug Trott until it's time for the party" Smith said with a grin. "What time is the party anyway?" Ross asked looking at Smith. "I didn't ask, lets go ask the one and only Crisp Trott" Smith said in a funny accent. 

 Ross giggled and they both walked into the lounge,Trott was watching something on the TV. Smith walked in first and sat down beside Trott. Ross walked in and sat on the other side of Trott. The sofa was big enough for a good ten people. It looped around the lounge. "Alright Trotty whens this party gonna start?" Smith said poking Trott's arm. "In like an hour, what time is it now?" Trott asked digging for his phone. Ross beat him and read the time aloud. "It's half past six"Ross said. Smith wondered how long they had slept. He didn't check the time before he took his nap. "Well people should be arriving soon I told them to come around six thirty."Trott said as he reached for the remote on the coffee table in front of him. 

  "So what are we gon-" Ross started but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Trott jumped up and quickly walked from the lounge through the kitchen and finally to the door. Ross could hear faint voices greeting each other. Ross stood up and asked " Smith you ready to get this party started" Smith stood up and groaned " Yeah lets get the drinks out." They walked into the kitchen and saw that Lewis and Duncan had arrived, they were stood listening to Trott as he told them some sort of story. Ross walked over to the three and said hello to Lewis and Duncan. "So how are things at the office today" Ross asked when Trott finished his story. "Well same as always except you guys weren't there so it was nice and quiet" Lewis joked.

  Smith was walking over to them carrying a case of beer. "Yeah and I bet you were bored weren't you Lewis?" Smith said as he handed everyone a beer. " Haha yeah right" Lewis said in a sarcastic tone. They all moved towards the lounge and waited for everyone to arrive. People came one by one until everyone was there.

  Trott had set up a sound system and had music playing from it. Everyone was sat on the couch chatting away. From the far side of the couch to the door. It was Lewis, Kim, Duncan, Hannah, Trott, Ross, Tom, Smith, Turps, and Sjin. As the night went on longer, the more drinks people had. Some people were standing or sitting in the lounge and then you have Ross and Trott in the kitchen. They were getting more drinks for the others. 

 Ross was slightly drunk or at least he is drunk enough to not remember what he said about three seconds ago. "You know Smith right" Ross slurred a little bit. "Yeaaaaah what about him" Trott said in an obvious tone. " Don't you love how his hair just falls into place and how his blue eyes sparkle when you look at them?" Ross said slurring a little bit. "Woaaah mate, you are drunk, no more for you" Trott said putting one beer back in the fridge. "I'm not drunk, you are" Ross said jokingly. "Do you want to go home? Because you aren't gonna last much longer." Trott said. 

 "Fuck it, yeah I'm reaaaally tired." Ross said rubbing his eyes. "Okay I'll see if someone can drive you home" Trott said as he left the kitchen. Ross sat down at the kitchen table waiting for someone to take him home. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, Ross turned his head to see a figure standing at the door. " Ready to go mate?" Ross adjusted his eyes to see Smith standing at he door waiting for a response. " Yeah " Ross said as he tried to stand up. He failed to stand up and he fell on the floor. Smith helped him up and inspected Ross for any cuts or marks. 

  "Hello gorgeous" Ross said smiling as he was helped up by the taller man. "Can you walk by yourself?" Smith asked worriedly. " No " Ross said as he tried to walk. "This is gonna be fun" Smith sighed. Ross looked at Smith with puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll carry you, your lucky I'm strong" Smith said as he placed his hand on Ross's back and placed the other behind his knees. Smith lifted Ross up and started walking towards the door. "Can you get the door?" Smith asked Ross. "Yeah I think so" Ross said as he reached out for the door knob. He twisted the door knob and opened the door. "Whose car are we taking?" Ross asked. " Well I guess yours since that's whose keys I have." Smith said. "How did you get my keys, Never mind Just take me home" Ross said.

   Smith walked out the house and shut the door behind him using his foot. Ross was staring at Smith intently. Smith bit his lip as he started to struggle from Ross's weight. " you can set me down now I can make it to the car." Ross said not wanting to strain his friend. " Nah its okay I got you" Smith said as he walked towards the car. Smith put Ross down beside the car so that Ross could lean on the car for support while Smith opened the door for Ross. They got in the car and headed off for Ross's place.

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write for some reason.

Smith drives slowly just in case he needs to pull over for Ross to throw up. Smith glances at Ross, he is looking out of the passenger window. "You alright?" Smith asked with a worried tone. "Yeah, just.... yeah" Ross replies slowly. "Don't worry we're almost at your flat" Smith says hoping that might make his friend feel better somehow. The two sat in silence as they neared their destination. Smith makes a turn and there's Ross's flat. He parks as close as he can to the stairwell so that he wouldn't have to carry Ross so far. "Alright mate, we're here." Smith says as he turns the engine off and opens the driver door.

Ross groans and rubs his eyes. He reaches for the door but Smith beat him to it. Smith was there waiting for Ross. Ross had sobered up a bit from the drive. Using the car door for support, he successfully stood up. "I could just carry you." Smith said quickly. "Yeah, but what am I gonna do if I can't walk and no ones here to help?" Ross said almost sternly, without missing a syllable. "I could stay if you really need me too" Smith said with concern. "I got this I'll be fine" Ross said as he walked towards the stairwell of his flat.

Smith walked beside Ross very closely so that Ross could use him for support if he needed to. Smith hadn't really thought about it until now ,but most places don't have stairwells. 'More like a motel if you ask me' Smith thought. Ross stumbles a little but makes it to the stairs. He lifts his foot to step onto the first step, and falls backwards. Smith is behind his friend in seconds, catching Ross before he falls to the concrete. Smith has his arms around Ross's torso and Ross has his hands on Smith's arms. Ross relaxes in Smith's arms wishing he could stay there for a bit longer. "Do you want me to carry you now" Smith says as he seperates himself from Ross. "Yes" Ross says in a defeated tone.

Smith picks up Ross and starts up the stairs. Ross has his arm around Smith's neck so that Smith wouldn't have to hold all of Ross's weight with just his arms. Smith has Ross pressed against his torso, so that there is enough room to move on the stairwell. Smith looks over Ross's legs to see where he is walking. He can feel Ross's breath on his neck, he shivers a little. He looks down at Ross, he was staring at Smith's lips. Smith licks his lips quickly and returns to concentrating on where he is walking. Ross blushes and hopes it too dark to see the bright red that has spread across his cheeks. Ross turns his head to the right so that he isn't facing Smith anymore.

Smith raises his foot for the last step and as he puts it down he puts Ross down. Once on the ground again Ross walks towards his door, avoiding any eye contact. Smith follows Ross looking around wondering if anyone else is out this late. They reach Ross's door and Ross digs in his pocket for his keys. His heart drops at the sudden realization that he can't get into his flat. Smith sees Ross digging in his pocket and he grins as he reaches in his own pocket and pulls out the keys. Ross turns around when he heard the jingle of keys, he is met with a grinning Smith holding his keys out teasingly. Ross reaches out for the keys and Smith jerks them back as Ross nears closer and closer. Ross and Smith are now closer than they were before, now they are almost touching. "You know your not supposed to mess with a drunk man" Ross says. "I know but its funny to see you like that" Smith said grinning as he handed Ross the keys. Ross takes the keys and says "Like....what?" Smith searched his brain for the right words. "I don't know it's cute, like when a dog is trying to get his toy but you tease him with it" Smith said.

"Oh so I'm a dog now?" Ross said as he opened the door to his flat. "No it's just an example." Smith said quickly trying not to offend his friend. Ross giggled at his friends remark. "So how are you gonna get home?" Ross said worriedly as he stood in the doorway of his flat. "I guess I'll just walk" Smith said. "your gonna walk seven blocks in the dark?" Ross asked surprised. "Yeah, since I don't have a ride" Smith said. "You don't have anybody you can call to come get you?" Ross asked hoping his friend would be able to make it home safely. "Not at 3:45 in the morning, no I don't have anyone" Smith said.

"You can stay here, I don't mind" Ross said quickly. " Only if that's okay with you" Smith said. "Mate you've spent the night over here plenty of times, nothing different" Ross said. Smith nodded and said sarcastically "Alright I get to sleep in Ross's bed!". Smith pushed Ross aside as he ran For Ross's room. "No way, your sleeping on the couch" Ross half yelled, trying not to be too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still more to come so don't worry this isn't the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how challengingly probably isn't a real word but oh well.

  Ross closes the door and looks around his dark home. He reaches for the light switch that is right beside the door. Ross can now see that his kitchen is a complete mess and not to mention that his lounge doesn't look much better. "Better go get Smith out of my bed" Ross thought to himself. As soon as he thought of those words he starting picturing dark things. He shakes his head trying to clear his mind but he got a headache instead. He walks towards his bedroom, passing the kitchen and lounge on his way. 

     Ross stops just as he is about to enter his bedroom. The door is cracked a little and Ross peers through the crack to see Smith laying on his king sized bed. Smith has taken off his shoes and is laying with his legs stretched out and his arms are behind his head. Ross opens the door slowly and is going to surprise Smith, but the door creaked loudly giving him away. "I stole your bed mate, what you gonna do about it" Smith says challengingly. "I'm gonna get you the fuck off of it" Ross says sternly. Ross quickly walks towards the bed and tries to push Smith off, but Smith is heavier than he thought. "Come on Smith, I'm tired."Ross groans in defeat. "So am I, and I get to sleep in this big comfy bed tonight" Smith said.

    Smith got under the covers and moved onto the far side of the bed. Ross sees that there is enough room for him to get onto the bed , so he does. Smith feels the bed dip under Ross's weight, Smith turns around to see Ross laying down facing the opposite direction. "This is my bed and I'm going to sleep in it tonight." Ross said sleepily. "Looks like your sleeping with me then because I'm not moving" Smith says confidently. "Fine just let me actually get ready for bed, please" Ross says before he got out of bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and laid it on his nightstand. He then walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. 

 

  BZZZT! Smith heard Ross's phone buzz and he wasn't trying to be nosy but he couldn't help himself. Smith reached across the bed for Ross's phone, there's a message from Trott.

  3:57 AM Trott: Hey just wondering if you made it home alright. Please text me back as soon as you can.

   Smith unlocks Ross's phone and to his surprise there isn't a password. He goes to messages and texts Trott.

  3:57 AM (Smith)Ross: Yeah I'm fine. 

  3:57 AM Trott: Okay just making sure.

  3:57 AM Trott: Uh actually can I ask you a question?

  3:57 AM (Smith) Ross: Yeah what is it? 

  3:58 AM Trott: When you were at the party you said something about Smith and I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it.

 Smith paused before texting back, concerned he thought " What could Ross say about me that would make Trott worry"  

  3:58 AM (Smith)Ross: What did I say?

  3:58 AM Trott: Uhm I can't remember exactly but something about his hair being nice and his eyes sparkling. You don't remember? 

  Smith dropped the phone in shock, he quickly grabbed it and put it back on the nightstand. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door. He heard a cabinet door shut and then the door knob twisted. The door swung open and Ross blushed when he saw Smith standing there. "I... I was gonna ask you if you had any pajama pants I could borrow" Smith stuttered. "Uhm.. yeah second shelf in the closet" Ross said as he began to push past Smith. Smith moved aside and then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Smith walked to the closet door and opened it, he looked for the pajama pants but couldn't find any. 

  Smith closed the closet door and opened the bathroom door. He popped his head out the door looking for Ross. Ross was sat on his bed scrolling through his phone , the light illuminating his face and the upper part of his shirtless chest. Smith's mouth dropped when he saw Ross frown. Ross looked up from his phone, seeing the bathroom light coming from the opened bathroom door. "Uhhhh.. you alright in there" Ross asked with concern. "Yeah I-Uh couldn't find the pajama pants" Smith said stepping out of the bathroom. Ross locked his phone and put it down on the nightstand.

  As Ross stood up, Smith watched the dark haired man scratch the back of his neck as he walked over to Smith. Ross looked up as he passed Smith and walked into the bathroom. Smith walked in the bathroom behind Ross, closing the door slightly. "Ross..?" Smith said quietly. Ross turned away from the shelves in the closet and raised  his upper eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah...." Ross said trying to stay calm. "I did something that I shouldn't have done" Smith hung his head down as he spoke. Ross began to feel more curious than nervous. "And what was that?" Ross asked slowly. "Trott texted you and I pretended to be you, I texted him back from your phone" Smith said head still hung down "and I just wanted to say sorry". Ross looked at Smith confused  and said "Okay is that it because I really don't care that you texted Trott he is our best friend not just mine". 

   Smith walked to Ross slowly, only stopping when he was close to Ross's ear. "He said something that he shouldn't have said" Smith whispered. Ross could feel Smith's shaky breath on his neck as he spoke. Smith backed away a little keeping their faces only inches apart. Ross swallowed hard and looked up slightly to meet the taller mans gaze. Smith looked into Ross's icy blue eyes and brought his right hand up to Ross's cheek. Ross stares back into Smith's blue eyes and said with a shaky voice "And w-what did he say". Smith looked at Ross's lips and said slowly "Ehh just that you basically have a crush on me".  Smith smiled when he saw the dark haired man blush a deep shade of red.

    "What if I do...?" Ross said deepening his voice. Ross put his arm around Smith's waist and the other behind Smith's head as he leaned forward to kiss Smith. Smith moved his arms so that they were now both on Ross's sides. Skin touched skin as the two began to move towards the bed. Ross pushed Smith onto the bed and began to straddle the other other man leaning down to continue the kiss. The sheets were cool against Smith's warm skin, Smith deepened the kiss as Ross began to lift Smith's shirt. "You okay with this?" Ross asked out of breath. "Yeah" Smith said quickly."Oh wait until Trott hears about this" Ross said laughing.

   "He is gonna lose his fucking mind" Smith said laughing along. "Okay so how do you want it Ross" Smith said voice deep with lust. "I want to be able to see you" Ross said. "Your wish is my command" Smith said as he got up and began to undress. Ross laid on the bed watching intently. Ross enjoyed every moment he could, hoping this wouldn't be a one time thing.

 

(Smuttyness ensues)

 

  Ross wakes up and sees Smith sleeping next to him. Smith has his arm draped over Ross's mid-section. Ross looked over at the night stand and picked up his phone. He looks at the time, it's 10:32 AM.  He went to messages and looked at what Smith was talking about earlier that morning. Ross read the messages and smiled. "That fucking prick" Ross thought as he looked back at Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut so yeah.....sorry


End file.
